


Come Away

by lackingsoy



Category: Code Geass
Genre: Foreshadowing, Gen, Implications of suicide, M/M, Missing Scene, Spoilers for Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion R2, Suicidal Thoughts, one patricide and matricide later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:09:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22646944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lackingsoy/pseuds/lackingsoy
Summary: They were stranded, with fire in the distance.
Relationships: C.C. & Kururugi Suzaku & Lelouch Lamperouge | Lelouch vi Britannia, Kururugi Suzaku/Lelouch Lamperouge | Lelouch vi Britannia
Comments: 5
Kudos: 33





	Come Away

They were stranded, with fire in the distance. The sky grew livid with it, and Suzaku watched glimmers cut through the dense grey mass, metal bodies plummeting into the sea. Some left arcs of ashen exhaust, others came apart and disappeared behind the waves without a sound. The familiarity of falling brought a surge of vertigo, dark waters and dark eyes taking shape in mind. Suzaku turned his head to find Lelouch, and saw his witch staring back. 

“You two, locked into each other like traps.” C.C. held her knees, unblinking. Suzaku felt her grief as a distant thing, faraway and intangible. It did not sting him.

“I’ve always wanted to die,” he said, and was tired. (Yes, he loved Euphie; Yes, he loved Nunnally; Yes, he loved Lelouch, and the truth was never this easy. The dead were still dead.) His sword was where he left it, in the dirt. C.C. didn't smile, hunched over with this inevitability that seemed bent into their paths.

“He can’t,” she said. She appeared almost human, the memory of it emerging slightly from eternity. “Neither can you. You both chose the future. Whatever that means is not mine to know.”

 _I do_ , some guilty part of him said. Suzaku said nothing. There were no angels here, no Great Plan to make sense of. Not yet, anyway. This was Lelouch after all. 

C.C. pointed west, where the sun had fallen on its backside. “Go.” 

He went. She did not follow.

Eventually, Suzaku found him by the sea.

Lelouch was perched at the cliff's edge, suit charred with recent explosions and remnants of his triumph. (Nunnally and his love for her and the memory of his mother who was not really his mother at all--gone. His turned back, clenched fists and spat words. _Her beautiful smile_ , and what did his face look like, then?) 

Lelouch’s figure ran askew into the distant billows of flame and smoke, singular and thin and horribly distinct.

 _Over my dead body,_ he had said. 

Suzaku was reaching for him before he could think.

He grabbed Lelouch’s arm and pulled. Lelouch gave--came way, the distance built up between them like blood and clay, hardened and brittle. When Lelouch turned to look at him, Suzaku felt his heart stutter. This is wrong, he thought.

This is a contradiction, the curse behind his eyes said. 

“You don’t,” Suzaku said, disbelieving. He shook him, once, twice. “You don’t get to do that.” 

Lelouch looked vaguely in his direction. “It’s not your choice,” he said. 

“What about Euphie,” Suzaku said, her name still so easy to catapult off his tongue. His chest was too hot, throat already closing. Desperation slid into him like the first anniversary of her death. “What about Nunnally?” 

Lelouch’s smile was bereft. "She wouldn't want it. The world I will invariably create."

"So, what.” Suzaku held on and another thought emerged, stupidly, unmistakably: what about me? His eyes burned. “After all you've done. What everything has come to. You just," he swallowed past his horrors. "Give up?"

Lelouch kept his eyes on him, making no move to shake Suzaku off. “The future is the only path forward. There is nowhere else to go," his lips curved and fell, "Nothing else to save.” 

Suzaku let go of him.

“You,” and he forgot how fierce he could be. He felt the next words hiss from him, “There’s you.” 

Lelouch looked at him. Then made a noise, nearly silent, strangled with it.

“Me,” the sound caught on the wind. Lelouch reached for him. "Me," his hands fisted themselves into white lapels, and shoved. Suzaku took a step back. Behind them, the ocean crashed, bellowing. The fires have gone out, smoke bare trails across the sky. 

Lelouch's eyes turned violent, dark dark violet, nearly black. Suzaku couldn't breathe. 

“Who would save me?” and they gleamed, bright, “Who would _dare_?”

Suzaku didn't respond, stunned by what he saw there in Lelouch's face. Lelouch's hands didn't shake, wounded tight in Suzaku's suit. 

“Haven’t you wanted this?” Lelouch said, to break whatever understanding they were broaching upon. He laughed. “You wanted to do it, did you? Like this,” and he yanked, forced Suzaku's hand to his throat with a smile that was a thin band of steel, “Murder me in some messy act of heroics. It would be too easy, otherwise.”

His fingers dug into Suzaku’s, cold and bruising. Suzaku thought they were strange, two creatures fucked up with some ill-formed destiny. 

Lelouch let go of him, then. His face slid into the shadow of the disappearing sun. “It will be you, then. Suzaku.” 


End file.
